1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for measuring a tactile sensation, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method that may measure a tactile sensation using a material of which a resistance changes when a pressure is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology for measuring a tactile sensation may refer to a technology for measuring physical properties of a target object or surroundings in a contact-type manner, and may be required for stability of a robot or a human, and high-performance and intelligence of the robot.
In order to use a tactile sensor for a medical robot in the technology for measuring the tactile sensation, damage to an organ in contact with the tactile sensor is to be minimized. Accordingly, a surface of the tactile sensor may be formed of a smooth, flexible material to have flexibility similar to human skin. The tactile sensor may need to be able to measure a shear force and a normal force, similar to a user.